The Light of Aldnoah
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: The light of Aldnoah. Her cage. Her torment. Her hope. A Lemrina story. (Post Ep 24)


_Warning: This fic contains spoilers for the finale of _

* * *

**The Light of Aldnoah**

_The light of Aldnoah. Her cage. Her torment. Her hope._

* * *

She'd always hated it. That pale light that would shine at her touch, that gave her her sole purpose for existing. It was a cold light. It never failed to send shivers down her spine when she beckoned it for those who'd only ever use it for themselves.

The light of Aldnoah.

It was everywhere now. It wasn't summoned by her (for no one would ever know who she was, she'd made sure of that), but it was still there, mocking her with its radiance. It was different now—a tool of peace rather than war, but it was still Aldnoah, that accursed Martian artifact that caused _their_ suffering.

How ironic.

The light roused Lemrina from her sleep, as it did the day before, and the day before. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head to the nightstand, where the glowing orb shone to greet her. It never went out really, but it always seemed brightest in the morning.

"Good morning," she whispered to it, pleased to see it as she'd left it the night before. That one orb was the one thing truly hers in this world. No one else was allowed to touch it, or even ask her about it, and it pleased her that this little whim was granted to her. The doctor who tended to her even made sure it had a secure container, and always asked _her _to move it, if he needed the space.

It was an Aldnoah drive—the only thing salvaged from the wreckage; still active. Lemrina didn't know (or care for) all of the details, but it had found its into her sister's care, and then she'd done the kindest thing she could have and bequeathed it to Lemrina.

It had been a parting gift. Lemrina had no desire to aid the Empress in her duties, nor form some sort of shallow sisterly bond with someone who ultimately meant so little to her. She didn't like this peace either. It wasn't what _he'd _promised her.

The Empress had been upset. She'd bit her lower lip and puffed out her cheeks and made those big hurt eyes that likely moved everyone else into giving in to her will, but just made Lemrina want to laugh out of spite.

_"I pray this light guides you home."_

But the Empress had matured. She understood that Lemrina had no desire to ever see her again, and left her with the drive, a smile, and those words. She was still in her sister's shadow in the end though; stuck in a hospital at _her_ request, cared for by doctors who claimed they'd make her walk at _her_ request, promised financial security by _her_—but never having to _meet_ Asseylum Vers Allusia again was a start.

Lemrina sat up in her bed, and brought the orb to her lap. She hadn't been explicitly told what it was, but she didn't have to be; she knew. She had no way of knowing that her dear sister hadn't secretly activated it herself; but, for once—for _this_, she was willing to believe.

Soon Dr. Yagarai would greet her and begin her morning exercises, but for now she could hold it and bask in its warmth. As long as it continued to glow, she would put up with this peace, and this treatment. The doctor promised he would make her walk, and she decided she wanted to believe him, because her chair would be a hindrance.

She would walk someday, and then she would take the drive, and return it to its owner. She knew the rules of Aldnoah. The media could say anything and everything it wanted, but Lemrina _knew_ that as long as the drive was active, _he_ was alive.

And since he was alive, she would find him. And when she found him, he would fulfill his promise. She wouldn't need the drive anymore then. He would fully free her from Aldnoah.

She'd always hated it. That cruel light that enslaved her, and mocked her with the destruction it wrought—the beautiful destruction she allowed it to wreak.

The light of Aldnoah.

How ironic… that that accursed light was now her hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Everyone has a coping mechanism for the finale. Mine is giving Lemrina a much needed hope spot, because the way the finale shoved her aside was just cruel. More so when you consider her caged life.

I'll admit I'm a bit iffy on how Aldnoah Drives work (in terms of activation), but I'd like to think that since Slaine is alive in the end, the drive on the Tharsis still works (even if it can't do anything). I'm going to pretend that it's going to be stuck in a state of permanent glowing until it's powered down, so that Lemrina can use it to know that Slaine is still out there somewhere. Apologies if it contradicts canon, but Lemrina needs some happiness in her life.

Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate any feedback.


End file.
